A Deal's A Deal
by xxkatrina
Summary: Johnny wins a friendly game of poker. SueReed. Oneshot.


"Hey, if a flame appears when I snap my fingers, who knows what'll happen if I clap my hands!" Johnny said, grinning. Ben rolled his eyes.

"Instead of sharing that extremely disinteresting theory, why not just try it," he said, frowning.

"But you don't know what the consequences are of him doing that," Reed said slowly, in an uncertain tone. Johnny shrugged.

"What's there to lose?" he said. He was about to clap his hands, and Sue and Reed both backed up worriedly. Finally, Johnny clapped his hands and a giant flame appeared, hurtling its way to Reed and Sue.

"Watch out!" Ben cried, about to move. Reed grabbed Sue's shoulders and threw himself and her to the floor, grunting.

"You _idiot_!" Ben cried, his hands at the sides of his face. "You almost burned Reed and Sue to pieces!"

"Sorry, hey, I warned them and I didn't know what I would do!" Johnny cried defensively. Then a smile crept on his face as he said thoughtfully, "Hey, I did that... Holy shit_, I_ did that!"

"We get your point!" Ben cried angrily.

"Uh...Reed?" Sue said, smiling nervously. She gestured with her hand as she said, "Mind getting off me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, o-of course!" Reed said sheepishly, standing up. He offered a hand to Sue, and she gladly accepted it. Reed turned to face Johnny, frowning.

"Johnny, please don't do that again," he said.

"_Damn_," Johnny mumbled, frowning. Sue rolled her eyes, and made her way to her room.

"I'm outta here," she said, grinning. She quietly closed the door behind her.

"So...," Johnny began.

"Aw, c'mon, Johnny, it's been at least two seconds of quiet time and you already broke the silence!" Ben complained, sighing. "Why can't you do something quiet for a chance?"

"But...," Johnny began again. Then he smiled as he said, "'Be right back."

"Johnny, where-?" Reed began. He tried to snatch Johnny's shirt, but Johnny was already making his way quickly to his room. Reed sighed. "Johnny, hurry up in there."

"Okay, okay, _yes_, I got it," he said, reopening his door and stepping out. He walked up to Reed and put a deck of cards in front of his face. Reed frowned.

"You're going to play cards?" he asked, confused.

"No," Johnny said, also frowning. "You. Me. Maybe Ben, if he wants. _Poker_." He smiled.

"...I guess," Reed said reluctantly. He shrugged.

"There has to be a catch," Ben said suddenly, frowning. "When it comes to Johnny, there's a catch in everything he does."

"Damn it!" Johnny growled. Then he whined, "_Ben_!"

"Caught ya," he said, grinning.

"Okay, then, what's the catch?" Reed asked. He made his way to the table and sat down, being followed by Johnny and Ben.

"Fine, if you two win, you can tell me to do whatever I want," Johnny said. He looked at Ben and frowned. Ben's grin widened.

"And if you win?" Reed asked.

"Uh, I can make you do whatever I want," Johnny explained. "Simple?"

"Simple," Ben muttered. "More like-"

"Hey, if you don't want to play, then _don't_," Johnny pushed, frowning again.

"Okay, okay," Reed said, sighing. He smiled. "Let's play."

------------------------------

"YES!" Johnny cried, slamming his cards on the table. He jumped up and cheered. "I win, I win, _I win_!"

"Yippie for you," Ben mumbled, sighing. "_Ohh_, god."

"I can make you two do whatever I want!" Johnny said, smiling. "This is, like, the best day _ever_!"

"Hurry it on up, will you?" Ben asked. Reed looked at his watch.

"Yeah, c'mon, Johnny, what do we have to do," Reed said. "And make it snappy, we don't have much time. Alright?"

"Okay, okay, god," Johnny mumbled. "You guys always spoil the fun. On absolutely _everything_."

"Okay, we've heard that already," Ben said. "What do we do?"

Sue suddenly stepped out of her room and headed to the kitchen, yawning. Johnny frowned, thinking, _'What the hell is she doing at four o' clock in the afternoon? Making coffee?_' Then he smiled. He knew exactly what Reed was going to do. Ben? Ah, he can deal with him later.

"Uh, Johnny...?" Reed said, clearing his throat.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" he said, snapping back into reality. He shook his head.

"So what do we have to do?" Ben asked again, growing impatient.

"Ah, Ben, I'll tell you yours later," Johnny said, smiling. Ben shrugged, and made his way to the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and turned the T.V. on. Sue appeared a moment later and sat down next to him. Then Johnny turned to Reed and smiled.

"...Yes?" Reed asked, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Okay," Johnny said. He whispered something into Reed's ear, and Reed's eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened, as if to say something. But nothing came out.

"You want me to WHAT?" Reed asked, pulling back. Then he shook his head and said, "N-No, but...Johnny!"

"Hey, you promised a fair game," Johnny said, smiling. Reed looked uncertainly at Sue, and grimaced, as if he were punched in the stomach.

"Okay, well, you never said when I could or would do it," Reed pointed out quickly. Then he ran to his room, calling over his shoulder, "I'll just do it later!" He smiled, glad that he found a loophole through Johnny's scheme. Closing the door behind him, Reed sighed, thinking of how much of a coward he was acting as. He wasn't going to kiss Sue. Well, not yet, at least.

------------------------------  
**3 Hours Later**

Sue stared at Johnny, her expressionin disbelief.

"Hey, you know how great this day is going for me?" Johnny asked his sister, smiling. He shrugged. "A deal's a deal." He winked at her.

"But, Johnny...!" Sue began nervously. Reed stepped out of his room and made his way to the two. Sue gulped. _Ohh, god_, she thought. _Here he comes..._

"Uh, hey, guys," Reed began. He looked around. "Is Ben still in his room? Or did he, well, leave?"

"I think he's in his room!" Ben cried, ironically, from inside his room. Reed rolled his eyes.

"Never mind!" he yelled back.

"Okay!" Ben cried. Then there was an awkward silence between the three.

"So...," Johnny began, looking at the ground He tried to force back a smile, but couldn't help it. He burst out laughing, then shook his head, making his way to his room. Inside, his laughter could be heard from at least miles away.

"Uh...," Reed began. "What were you two doing? I mean, you and Johnny? I mean...forget it."

"Just playing, well, cards," Sue said, shrugging nervously. "He, uh, won though." The moment flashed through Reed's mind of Johnny cheering, daring him to...

"Yeah, well, I played poker with him earlier," Reed muttered. "Me and Ben, actually. And, well... he won too. Hm. You think he's cheating?"

"Hey, I heard that!" Johnny cried from inside his room.

"So, then, um, what happened?" Sue asked reluctantly.

"He...made me do...something," Reed said. "Well, I-I haven't done it yet, but..." He stared at Sue in the eye and noticed how nervous she was. Then he thought hesitantly, Ohh, no, she must know...

"Yeah, same here," Sue finally said, chuckling.

"So...what did he, uh, make you do?" Reed asked. "I mean, what does he want you to do?"

"...Something," Sue said, shrugging. She stared at the ground.

"C'mon, what's '_something_'?" Reed pressed.

"Uh...I don't know," Sue said, smiling sheepishly.

"You know what?" Reed asked, smiling lop-sidedly. "We might as well just get this over with."

"Okay, then, you first," Sue said, barely smiling. Reed leaned in slowly and kissed her. At first she didn't do anything, but then after a moment, she kissed him back. When Reed pulled back, he smiled nervously and shrugged.

"Done," he said. "You?"

Sue smiled and paused after saying, "Done, too."


End file.
